Love and Hate
by Chasity Green
Summary: Valguine. I suck at summaries. Please R&R. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Valguine is one of my favourite pairings... I just do okay... Go away... actually, please don't. Review please? Or don't... I'd rather you did. But, whatevs. These are all gonna be in Valkyrie's POV unless it says otherwise.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Stuck in a cell**_

There's a thin line between love and hate. That's what people say. Here I am, in a cell with Sanguine, and I definitely do not love him. I don't even know why I'm sharing a cell with him, there's an empty cell right next to this one. I don't even know why I'm here. I was on holiday and then someone hit me around the head and here I am. Look at him, sleeping on the floor. If I had my magic I would have burned him right when I saw him. They took my phone and I promised Tanith I would call her. She's going to be mad. I'm not even scared, just bored and annoyed. I wonder if I'm still in America or if I'm back in Ireland. I wonder if it's night or day. I wonder what day it is. I don't know anything except for one thing. I really want to punch Sanguine. Is he waking up? Yes, yes he is. I wonder what his reaction to me will be.

"Urgh."

"That's an attractive sound."

"What are you doing here?"

I thought he was going to hit his head on the wall behind him because of how fast he snapped his head up.

"We are cell mates, isn't that great(?)"

"Oh, hell."

"You seem disappointed to see me."

"Well I sure ain't happy."

"Rude."

"I have tried to kill you."

"And failed."

"Where's funny bones?"

"Probably with Ghastly, I don't know."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm your new cell mate."

"You've said, but why?"

I shrugged, he sighed.

"This is goin' to be a long night."

"Or day."

"What?"

"Or day, it could be midnight right now and we wouldn't know."

He sighed again, He likes to do that.

"Why don't you tunnel out of here?"

"I can't, magic is bound."

"Ah."

This is awkward, should I point that out? Maybe it would help this situation.

"This is awkward."

A nod, really? That's all?

"Why are you so quiet?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm your new cell mate, as you've pointed out twice."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"I was drunk."

"Clever."

"You were sober and here you are."

I don't have a comeback for that.

"Shut up."

"You just mentioned how quiet I was."

"Whatever."

"Woah, you are moody for a 20 year old."

"22."

"Hm?"

"22."

"Like the Taylor Swift song?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"This is the most normal conversation we've had and that is sad."

"Maybe you're just sad."

I'm going to punch him one day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Interrupting Sleep.**_

Is he humming really? I'm trying to sleep, and he's humming.

"Why are you humming?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"But I am, so shush."

Idiot, keeps on waking me up. Does it feel slightly warmer in here all of a sudden? I'm going to open my eyes.

"Woah."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to draw a moustache on you using this permanent marker."

"Are you dumb?"

"I'm bored."

"Stay away."

"Come on lil darlin', don't be like that."

"I will punch you."

"Violent."

"I am going to sleep."

I better grab that marker off him.

"Hey!"

I'll stuff it down my shirt. He is NOT going to get it now.

"My... pen."

"It's mine now."

"I paid for that. I think. Probably not."

"Well too bad. Can you please shut up?"

"Fine."

He is still humming.

"Aren't you worried, about what they are going to do to you.?"

"I've been here a while, the only time people come here is to bring some food and water."

"Like some bad hotel."

He's laughing now... he does that? I am going to sleep now. Skul, please hurry up.

_**Sorry it's so short #sorrynotsorry**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Eyes**_

Oh my god, this is boring. I understand why Sanguine always hums. Maybe I should start singing? Just to annoy him? Maybe some Paramore? Oh, he's waking up, no point now.

"What actually happened to you eyes?"

"I don't have them."

Should I clap? Like, sarcastically? Yep.

"Yes but how?"

"Y'know some magic has consequences?"

"Like if you were immune to fire you would die by a large amount of water?"

"Exactly, well, the consequence for tunnelling is losin' your eyes so, y'know, the dirt doesn't get in and so you can see where you are going."

"And you thought that was worth it?"

"I was young and it seemed cool."

"it seemed cool... to have no eyes?"

"Yes."

"Is that all you cared about?"

"No."

Sigh of relieve is deserved there.

"Thank god."

"I liked the idea of letting people die underground..."

Oh, maybe that sigh should get token back... or replaced by a normal sigh... normal sigh it is.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm bored."

"I know you are."

"Aren't you bored?"

"Yes I am."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"'Cause I can't be the only one sufferin' in here."

"At least I have eyes."

"At least I can see in the dark when you can't."

"At least if I had magic I could burn you alive."

"Not unless I leave you underground."

"You would do that to a women?"

He is just staring... HA. I am good at this. I should do this for a living, arguing with people.

He sighed... again. He sighs way too much.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Glasses **_

Where is Skulduggery? I've been here for ages! The food here is okay but the company. We've had one normal-ish conversation and that was about his eyes. Maybe he will come and get me with Cleavers. If he doesn't I will pour gravy on him and buy a big black dog! Sanguine's glasses look cool. I wanna try them on. Get up slowly, that's it, now walk over to him. He's snoring so he is asleep. Don't kick that rock! Phew, okay, almost there. Okay, now slowly get the glasses off his head. Good, now walk back, that rock is still there by the way, okay, sit down and put the glasses on. Cool, I did it, that wasn't so hard now was it? I bet I look amazing in these glasses. I do, I know I do. Look! A guard! Maybe I can ask him for some chalk. Yay! I got chalk... that's sad, chalk makes me happy now. Let's write something in this corner. 'Ways to make Skul pay."

Cover him in gravy and buy a big dog.

Bury his arms.

Swap all his suits for dresses.

Spray paint Bentley.

Burn favourite hat.

Lock him in a room with Thrasher.

"These are all very interestin' ways for payback lil darlin', but may I have my glasses back?"

Look at that face. He was right though, having no eyes is cool, and it suits him. He looks handsome. Woah! Where did that come from?! Handsome. Just get up and back away slowly.

"I bet I look sexy in these glasses."

"You always do lil darlin' but as you see, I have no eyes."

"You look alright, so I am not giving them back."

He stepped closer. Step back. Damn! I walked right into a corner. He's smiling that sexy smile. Woah, dud, stop! He's taller than me... cool? His eyeless gaze is hypnotizing. Take the glasses off and hold them behind my back. He just put his arms around me. Oh god! Our faces are quite close. He smells of cologne and it doesn't even smell bad. I don't know what to do. The glasses, they are slipping out of my hand, that rock. If I can make him think I've thrown his glasses, Oh my god, what is happening, am I going to kiss him?! My face is moving closer to his. Move back Sanguine, I don'[t think I can! Nope, he is not moving back. Wait. Is he moving his face closer to mine? This was not planned. Just hand over the glasses and I can stop, I won't make this mistake. He smells so good though" Damn, almost lost hold of the glasses. All I have to do is stand on my tiptoes and I'll kiss him. That's all. Wait. Am I actually going to, okay. I am kissing the enemy. I'll wrap my arms around his neck so he can't get his glasses. Does he even care about his glasses?

"Ahem."

Who's this?Oh, it's that cow, bringing the food. I see the way you look at Sanguine then me. Jealous that I get to share a cell with him? Jealous that I just kissed him? That's it, walk away. Give her the evils. My evils were better. She's gone. Now what?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Kissing the enemy again**_

That was the most awkward thing that has ever happened. He is just sitting there, eating. I'm not hungry. Why are they giving us salad? Id this the food that no one wanted? I haven't eaten in days, I might need to eat soon. I'm thirsty though. Oh, she didn't bring me water, only for Sanguine, that's nice. Cow. It's late... or early. Either way I am tired. I'm going to use my jacket as a pillow, why didn't I think of that before?

That was a good sleep, still thirsty though. I'm going to get my chalk and write in that corner.

Ways to make The Cow pay:

Lock her in a room with no water.

Drown her... in water.

Throw her in a well with piranhas.

Throw her in a pool, buy hungry shark and throw it after her.

"Why are all these water based?"

"The Cow didn't give me any water."

He is tilting his head?!

"Who is The Cow?"

Oh my god, she is here to bring us breakfast, no water for me. Pointing at her.

"That."

He's watching her walk away. Seriously? Toast? For breakfast? I will die of thirst soon.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, just thirsty."

"Have my water."

Oh my god, water. Drink it slowly, no, okay.

"Thank you."

"Anythin' for you lil darlin', do you still want to kill The Cow?"

"Yep."

I still have a permanent marker down my top. I want to draw thing on the wall without wasting my chalk.

"What are you doin'?"

"Drawing."

"My pen."

"Nope, my pen."

Should we talk about yesterday? I feel like we should. Let's do this! After I finish drawing The Cow dead. Done. My amazing art work.

"Yesterday."

"What about it?"

"We kissed."

"That was you?!"

Oh my god.

"Why would you throw toast at me?"

"That was you?!"

I love his smile.

"So what about that kiss?"

He is walking closer, I think I might just shrug. Yeah, that's a solid move. Why am I always in the corner? We were like this yesterday, but in that corner. I'm going to take his glasses again.

"Thank you."

I think I look amazing.

"Do I look amazing or do I look amazing?"

"You look amazin'."

"That's what I thought."

He is leaning in, tiptoe time. Boom, I am kissing the enemy again. Skul will probably kill him. Where is Skul? Dumb skeleton has one job right now, and that's to get me out... but do I want to leave? He put his hands on my waist, II am going to wrap my arms around his neck then Whoop? I hope Skul doesn't find out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I love you**_

My head hurts and it's really warm. I don't want to open my eyes but here I go. Oh, I'm lying next to Sanguine. Cool. Should I move or.. it's her again. Just stay here. Damn, I'm not wearing his sunglasses. I might just close my eyes a bit, enough to look like I'm sleeping but enough to see her jealous face. Wait, is that a... a knife?! Is she planning in stabbing me!? Maybe she needs it to cut food. She didn't bring any food, oh hell. How about I nudge Sanguine and he wakes up. Or I could beat her up. Wait, does Sanguine have his razor, of course not, he would've killed me when he had the chance. Oh no, I'm going to get stabbed. Is Sanguine waking up? Yes! I'm going to get up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought you would like some company."

Point at Sanguine.

"I've got some, but thanks."

"I meant girl company."

"I spend more time with Skulduggery than Tanith, I'm fine."

"I bet you miss them."

Shoulder shrug time.

"You don't have to act all tough for me."

"I'm not, I'm sorry I'm finding it hard to have a normal conversation with you when you have a knife in your hand."

That surprised face, yep, I know.

"What are you talking about?"

Oh my god, you're one of these people.

"I mean the knife you have in your hand, covered by your sleeve ready to kill someone, judging by the way you look at Mr. Sanguine there, it's not him, and the only person in here left to kill is me."

"And why would I want to kill you?"

I'm guessing Sanguine doesn't actually want to wake up.

"There could be many reasons but I think the main reason is is because I kissed Sanguine and that frown when I said that proves I'm right."

"Well done detective."

"Why thanks."

"I'm going to kill you one way or another."

"There's something you forgot."

"What's that?"

"There's three of us in here, and only you want me to die."

She's looking to where Sanguine was sleeping, aaand he hit her around the head with that rock. I want the knife.

"Thank you."

"Any time lil darlin'."

"Should we kill her?"

"We shouldn't."

"Buy you love killing people, and I really want to kill HER, I mean she did try to kill me."

"But I love something, SOMEONE, more."

"Who?"

"You."

We are going to kiss. Damn he's amazing. Pull away slowly.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Annoying Skeleton**_

"Billy-Ray."

"Yes lil darlin'"

"What's going to happen once we get out?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen to us? We're supposed to be enemies."

He's gone stiff. That is never good.

"I don't know."

"That's a first."

Smile a cute smile. See? He gave back a smile.

"It's actually quite cold in here today."

He moved closer. His body is so warm.

"What will happen when Skul finds out about us?"

"He doesn't have to know, what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

I think he deserves a kiss... for being so calm? I could stay here all day. He is humming 'I knew you were trouble'.

"Why are you humming Taylor Swift?"

"I'm bored."

"Why Taylor Swift?"

"Because she is amazing."

"Hum Paramore, Lady Gaga or nothing."

"But I don't listen to those people and I want to hum something."

I'm going to sigh. I change my mind, I could not stay here all day.

"I really want pizza."

"I don't think they have pizza lil darlin'."

"But it's pizza day."

"That's not a real thing."

"Yes, Billy-Ray, it is."

"Lets say pizza day is real, how do you know it's today? How do you know what day it is today?"

"What I'm trying to say is that everyone should have pizza today. Including people in cells. Especially people who are in cells for no reason.

"You really like your pizza, huh?"

"And I miss fizzy drinks."

"Miss anything healthy?"

"Watermelons, what about you? Do you miss anything?"

"I miss my razor."

"My necromancer ring."

"And killing people."

"Sleeping in a bed."

"Tunnellin'."

"Magic."

"Alcohol."

"Really? Alcohol?"

"Yes, really."

I'm laughing. I... I can't stop. I can't breathe. What's so funny I do not know. All I know is I can't stop laughing. Finally. I stopped.

"What was so funny that made you laugh for five minutes?"

"I don't actually know."

"You are strange lil darlin'."

"And you love it."

"Yes I do."

Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him.

"I wonder if there are any other people in these cells, I'm gonna go look."

"You do that."

"I will."

Let's see, there's someone in the cell in front of us, he is really skinny and looks like he's wearing a' oh no.

"Skul, is that you?"

He's tilting his head and he stepped out of the shadows.

"What the hell Skul?! I've been waiting for you for ages!"

"Here I am."

"Stuck in a cell."

"Yes."

"Who else is here?"

"Tanith is in the cell next to you and opposite her is Ghastly."

"You're all here?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"A day after you."

Oh no.

"You could have told me."

"Would you have not kissed Sanguine then."

"Skully, you are my best friend but I am not discussing this with you... WHEN WE ARE NOTH STUCK IN CELLS!"

"Calm down."

"Do NOT tell me to calm down."

"I just did."

"I swear Skul, do not annoy me."

"But it's funny."

"I have plans that are funny for me yet not funny for you."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah she does."

"See, even he knows my plans." Pointing at Sanguine.

"I have plans to kill him."

"I'm the only one here with a weapon."

"And?"

"And a plan, so if you want to be let out, shut up. Hey Tanith. Hey Ghastly."

"Hey sis."

"Hello."


End file.
